1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display module and an assembling method of the display module, and more particularly to a display module without sealant and an assembling method of the display module.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, 3C products on market, e.g., smart phones and portable interne devices (PID), are designed to have full touch interfaces. Without the conventional key pads, active areas of the 3C products are expanded. To further increase the active areas, slim border design has been developed.
The slim border design of a conventional smart phone is almost fully developed. Therefore, in order to further make the borders of the smart phone slim, traditional design rules must be revised or overthrown, or new design rules must be set. For instance, a frameless design can be applied in compliance with said requirement for slim border design, while vertical light leakage and large angle light leakage are likely to occur in a liquid crystal display module (LCM).
To be more specific, supporting structures that hold the display panel can be formed on a light guide plate (LGP) of a backlight unit in a frameless smart phone, so as to prevent an optical film of the backlight unit from being pressed and then damaged by the display panel. Nonetheless, said supporting structures often lead to convergence of light and light leakage.